Miller
Kazuhira Miller, later known as McDonnell Benedict Miller, is Solid Snake's mentor, whose identity was assumed by Wario. History Season Three Miller calls Snake on his codec, telling him that he can help him in his quest to destroy Miller suggests they travel to Merlin's table, where the Nether Saber was originally crafted. However, he is unsure how exactly they can destroy it. Again, Miller calls Snake on his codec asking how the search for Merlin's table is progressing. Through his intel he has determined that in order to destroy the nether saber Snake must insert the saber in a small hole on Merlin's table, thus deactivating it permanently. Once Solid Snake and the others reach Merlin's table, they place the Nether Saber in the small hole, but rather than deactivating the saber a voice informs them that they nether saber has successfully been reactivated. Miller calls Snake via codec to thank him for saving him the trouble of reactivating the Nether Saber. Snake demands to know what Miller is talking about, but he ignores the question and apologizes to Snake for getting him involved in all of this. Miller explains how he tried to re-activate the saber himself, but he didn't know where Merlin's Table was and he was starting to get worried. Miller explains how he needed a new plan to reactivate the saber and decided Snake might prove useful. First he hid the nether saber in an easy place for Ash Ketchum to find and would give the saber to Snake. Miller knew that Snake was eager to help his friends and would gladly take on the mission. Snake again asks who Master Miller really is, but is again interupted by Miller who states that once he has control of the nether saber no one will stop him. He laughs at Snake who has no idea of what's really going on. "Miller" tells Snake he is close by and will reveal his identity if Snake comes to him. Suddenly, Mario breaks into codec and informs Snake that the imposter is not Master Miller. "Miller" tells Mario he's too late. Mario explains that he was just at Miller's house and that the real Master Miller has been on the toilet with diarrhea for days. Snake asks who this person is, Miller says, "Me! Whehehehehehhe!" and puts on Wario's hat, thus revealing that Miller was actually Wario the whole time. Personality Master Miller is a retired special operations soldier who acts in a professional manner. Having years of experience under his belt, Master Miller keeps a cool head under stressful battle conditions and offers important information for Snake through mission support. Master's advice offers Snake different alternatives to successfully completing the mission objectives. Abilities Master Miller is a master in the art of CQC (Close Quarter Combat), stealth techniques, and tactical espionage. Trivia *The scene where Miller revealed himself to be Wario in disguise is a reference to a similar scene in Metal Gear Solid, after Liguid tricks Snake into activiating Metal Gear REX by using the same disguise. *Considering every appearance of Miller in the series has just been Wario in disguise, the real Master Miller never made an actual appearance himself. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Season Three Category:Males